Taco Bell Dog
by jojobananafan
Summary: a hilarious story of how Shigure ran over the Tace Bell dog and whose it was!
1. Taco Bell Dog

FRUITS BASKET

"OH NO!" Shigure screams while running into the dining room.

"What?" a surprised Tohru screamed.

"I just ran over the taco bell dog!" Shigure said then started to laugh extremely hard.

"Stupid dog, don't make Honda-san worry like that." Yuki said.

"But it is true! Go look outside."

Everyone in the room got up and went to outside. Behind the dogs' car (I don't know why he even has one….) THERE WAS A STUFFED TACO BELL DOG THAT YOU WOULD GET IN A HAPPY MEAL.

"See I told you! I ran over the taco bell dog!"

"SHIGURE! THAT WAS **MY** TACO BELL DOG!" a mad Kyo yells."I SLEEP WITH IT EVERY NIGHT!"

Kyo picks the squashed Chihuahua up and walks back inside while saying "It's ok Mr. Wiggles, I won't let that evil person hurt you ever again."

Yuki just looked at Tohru, who was just speechless, and started to laugh.

**The end**


	2. Socks, Anime, and Peanut Butter?

A/n: ok please don't get mad at me for how bad this story is. I wrote this on Christmas day and I was kinda in a food coma as my sister says. I again have give the idea of this story to my friend Anneliese. I'm in a total writers and artist block. I can't think of anything to write or sketch. Well that's friends are for right?

I thank ANGLEOFDARKNESS21 and IMNOTSHORTIMALCHEMYSIZED for reviewing. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It has really helped me write this story. I thank you again

-llliiinnneee bbbbrrrreeeeaaaakkkk-

"I love socks; you love socks, we all love socks. Polka dotted, stripped, any type will do. Won't you buy some with me too?"(A/n: this is to the tune of that barney song "I love you… you love me…"ya that song)

"SHIGURE SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OBSESSION WITH SOCKS! IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" a mad Kyo yelled at his older cousin.

"But socks are so awesome! And it annoys you so I won't shut up thank you very much." Shigure replied

"WELL OBSSESS WITH SOMETHING ELSE! SOCKS ARE JUST SO ANNOYING! GAH!"Kyo said before storming off to the roof while mumbling to himself. Shigure could only catch a few words like stupid dog, socks, and peanut butter.

*one week later*

"KYO! Come over here! I have found something awesome! It's called anime!" an excited Shigure called the orange headed Kyo over to his lap top with pictures of anime girls posted all over the screen.

"OH GOSH NO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT ANIME!" Kyo screamed at Shigure.

"Ok have it your way. Socks sock socks! I love socks. Hey I have an idea let's sing. I love socks, you love socks, we all love socks. Kyo sing with me!"

"NO!"

A/n: again this isn't probably as good as Taco Bell Dog. I apologize, I'm in writers block.

Please review! Do you hate it? Love it? Want to strangle it, throw it out your window as you drive down the interstate going 70 miles an hour, and then burn it to a crisp? I want to know.

If you also have a random story idea or item (please no animals) tell me in your review and I might even write one and dedicate it to you how cool would that be? That would be AWESOME!

I'm going away for a week to Orlando so I can't check my reviews. It doesn't mean that I hate you though. I love all my readers


	3. never give haru a shot

A/n: ok I owe this one to Harper. She (like all my stories so far) has given me the plot idea. This is a little different then my classic Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, or Tohru. This one features Haru and Hatori.

I don't own fruits basket.

-Llliiinnneee bbbbrrrreeeeaaaakkkk-

*ring* "Hello?" a sleepy Haru said while he answered the phone," Hatori? Ok, ok, ya, Kay. I'll come over for a checkup. I'll be there in an hour."

*three hours later*

"Where were you?" Hatori said as he opened the door to his office to find a dazed Haru staring at him.

"I got lost…"

"How could you get lost? We basically live in the same house! Any ways, come in, come in." Hatori said as he waved Haru into his office.

"I'm going to need you to sit in this chair and look at the comics on the wall."(My doctor does this to me when I have to get my blood drawn for my many odd medical problems and needs) Hatori said.

Haru sat down and started to read this really funny Peanuts cartoon when he felt this prick in his arm. He turned his head and saw Hatori giving him a shot, which immediately made him change over to black Haru.

Shigure (I lied! Mwahahaha! Shigure did show up .) Was on his way to go annoy Akito when he heard odd noises coming from Hatori's office. He opened the door to find Hatori running from black Haru who was running around with a letter opener. Shigure decided to let Hatori solve this problem and went on his way down the hall to annoy Akito.

So this is why you don't give Haru a shot.

-lllliiiiinnnnneeee bbbbrrrreeeeaaaakkkk-

A/n: ok I know this one is really bad. I'm thinking about my trip tomorrow, and stressing about when I'm going to get a shower. It's also late and I woke up early today .

Please review. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
